


In The Middle Of The Desert

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Two men stand facing each other.





	

In the middle of the desert, on an abandoned highway, near a broken police car that did not have lights nor a windshield anymore, two men stood facing one another. Two silhouettes a few feet away from each other. A pair of shackles had been thrown between them and had long been forgotten. The sun burned anything it touched but they could care less about its deathly rays that would take their lives should they remain here for a three days without water. But one of them would die quicker than the other, because he was held at gunpoint. Two beings that had fought each other in a game of cat and mouse that would soon end in blood and bullet wounds.

The younger man cursed as he could not bring himself to squeeze the trigger. He was ready to end it all, but soon enough realized he did not want to become a murderer. He could see right through John and he knew the older man wanted to shape him into a person identical to him. The gun was to heavy for Jim and weighed on his arms.

He stared into the man's faded blue eyes and wondered how he could still stand. His spine should have been severed when Jim ran him over. But he had gotten up and was standing on his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories involve a confrontation between Jim and John. Maybe I should try something new. A challenge.


End file.
